Muérdago
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: la navidad es una fecha importante y especial para todo el mundo, lo seria para midorikawa, pasen y lean...


saludos, espero les guste este onet-shot, lo realice para un concurso hace un año, así que espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Tema : <strong>**Muérdago**

_One-shot _Hiroto x Midorikawa

Era navidad y todo era blanco y rojo, sin duda la cuidad de Raimon tomaba la festividad de navidad muy enserio, las calles estaban llenas de escarcha verde, roja blanca todos los colores que representan esta fecha, los arboles estaban adornados con luces , y se notaba que los más felices eran las parejas que iban tomadas de las manos yendo de un sitio a otro comprando todo tipo de obsequio que al final terminaría en un rincón, a las familias que llevaban a los pequeños niños emocionados por conocer a el barrigón que estaba en el centro comercial año tras años, al único gordiflón que conocía que daba regalos sin pensarlos todo el año a los huérfanos de Sun garden , era seijirou kira, pero eso era otra historia .

En ese momento midorikawa ryuuji se dirigía al centro comercial donde lo esperaba ver a el único amigo que se había apiadado de que se quedaría solito, en esa fecha tan importante de navidad.

Como era 24 de diciembre la gente comenzaba a quedar en casa para preparar la típica cena. Lo que midorikawa quería en ese momento era llegar a ver a Hiroto, sin importar el frio, había salido tan abrigado de casa que estaba tan cubierto que apenas y lo distinguía su peculiar cabellera verde.

Al llegar al centro comercial busco rápidamente con la vista a su amigo Hiroto, y rápidamente lo ubico cercas de una fuente al inconfundible chico, el cual vestía un calzado negro y unos jeans azul marino, un abrigo negro algo largo un poco arriba de las rodillas y un suéter café que llevaba por dentro cerrado y una camisa blanca y en el cuello llevaba cruzado una bufanda color amarillo claro que el mismo midorikawa le había obsequiado ese año en su cumpleaños.

Al acercarse midorikawa a Hiroto quedo impresionado de lo guapo que se veía, ya que el cabello lo llevaba desordenado y no peinado como siempre, lo hacía lucir tan mayor, no parecía el mismo Hiroto. El pelirojo se dio cuenta y tomo una lata que tenía y la coloco sobre la mejilla del recién llagado para sacarlo de su pensamiento.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

-he…nada, quita eso, esta frio – moviendo la mano de Hiroto con un suave movimiento de la mano-

-tranquilo, tómalo lo compre para ti…. Bueno pero si hubieses llegado hace un rato, estaría caliente este café…pero tranquilo que lo he mantenido cerca de mi mejilla para calentarlo –sonriendo tan peculiarmente–

-bueno, no te...hubieses molestado- tomando el café- (*) rayos…por que hoy esta tan…no se amaneció tan bien-…. ¿qué miras?-

-¿tu atuendo?-

-¿Qué tiene mi atuendo de malo?-

-nada malo solo, dime acaso crees que va a caer una ventisca –

-¿Cómo? –

-deja que te ayude no te muevas –

Hiroto comenzó a aflojar un poco la tan abrigada ropa de midorikawa, está bien que fuera invierno e hiciera frio, pero no era para que se abrigara de pies a cabeza, Hiroto abrió la sudadera color naranja de midorikawa dejando ver un suéter color negro de cuello alto acomodo la tan apretada bufanda blanca dando solo una vuelta para que respirara, ya que parecía el peliverde caería desmallado por falta de aire pronto , ahora ya lucia mejor incluso esos jean color cafés y esas botas de tobillo color café que estaba de moda entre los chicos, y para terminar Hiroto acomodo la gorra tan grande que midorikawa llevaba, haciendo luciera mejor que hace unos momentos

-ya estas mejor –colocando las manos en los hombros de midorikawa y observarlo -

-te diré –mirando en otra dirección algo sonrojada- …desde cuando te has vuelto tan bueno arreglando un atuendo –

-desde que hitomiko, asalto mi armario, ahora, date prisa, o cerrarán la tienda- comenzando a caminar-

-¿asalto tu aramio? (*)…. ¡Ya voy! , -yendo tras el pelirojo- a esto, porque me llamaste a mí y no a hitomiko o a alguien más-

-Por qué hitomiko está ocupada con la cena, mi padre está de viaje, mis amigos están de viaje o muy ocupados, así que solo quedabas tu –

-he...—molesto – bueno, lamentó haber sido la última opción, si no querías que viniera no me llames a casa-

-vamos, no te molestes, no me mal intérpretes, bueno vamos de prisa, sino caerá nieve antes de que compre los regalos que me encargo hitomiko-

-¡ya voy! –no muy convencido-

Midorikawa acompaño a Hiroto hasta una juguetería enorme, midorikawa quedo impresionado por la gran cantidad de juguetes que había en los aparadores, juraba que tan solo el día anterior solo había unos cuantos juegues, ahora el sitio estaba repleto tanta el techo. Mientras el peliverde se distraía con todo tipo de juguetes, Hiroto llego al mostrado y le entregaron varias bolsas enormes las cuales tenían varios regalos, Hiroto pago y llamo la atención de midorikawa el cual estaba mirando atento algunos osos de felpa-

-oye, pequeño niño, me ayudas con las bolsa –sonriendo –

-ha, no me hizo gracia tu chiste –dejando de minar los juguetes y acercarse a Hiroto hasta el mostrador- no sé de qué te ríes tanto…a esto que tanto es esto –mirando adentro de una bolsa-

-no, puedes mirar- alegando a midorikawa- son regalos sorpresa, no puedes ver ni uno solo-

-que te crees-

-vamos, no te enfades si eres malo, enojón o grosero, sata Claus no te dará nada este año-

-tu que sabes, yo soy un niño bueno aun a mis 18 años –

-bueno, si lo eres ayúdame a llevar esto a aun garden sin intentar ver el contenido de estas bolsas-

-está bien, no me importa saber de todos modos, que hay en tan dichosas bolsas-

Hiroto miro a su amigo, el cual hacia una pequeña rabieta tomando alguna bolsa y comenzar a caminar sin mirar a Hiroto, al salir de la tienda caminaron hasta la calle principal donde tomaron un taxi para llegar hasta el orfanato.

Al llegar al orfanato midorikawa se dirigía a la entrada pero hiroto lo detuvo, para entrar por la parte de atrás, la entrada que daba a la cocina.

-sígueme –susurrando- y no hagas ruido los niños no deben saber que hemos traído los regalos-

-¿Qué dices?-

-baja la vos y sígueme –tomándolo de la muñeca y caminar sin ser vistos a una de las habitaciones vacías del orfanato-

Al llegar a la habitación midorikawa y hiroto entran siendo el pelirojo el que cierra la puerta para que nadie los moleste.

Midorikawa se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, se sentía cansado además la ropa ahora comenzaba a darle mucho calor así que se quitó la sudadera y la bufanda.

-¿Qué calor hace?, seguro es invierno-

-es normal para alguien como tú, además solo a ti te da calor en pleno invierno-

-torpe, que rayos estas diciendo-

-nada, ahora…-dirigiéndose a buscando en un armario un traje- …. ¿Dónde está?... ¿debe estar aquí?, hitomiko dijo que estaba aquí adentro-

-¿Qué buscas Hiroto? –Mirando extrañado a su amigo-

-listo lo encontré -sacando una bolsa de color verde y una diadema con unas astas de reno- toma ponte esto-

-jamás, ni loco –

-tú dices te pones esta diadema y una nariz roja o te disfrazas de santa Claus-

-después de no meditarlo mucho midorikawa eligió lo menos ridículo, tomo la diadema y la dichosa nariz roja, mientras Hiroto se adentraba al baño a cambiarse el traje rojo, después de un momento a otro Hiroto salió del baño con un traje de santa Claus el cual no llenaba ,le faltaban muchos ,demasiados kilos , el traje era un pantalón rojo con la bastilla blanca afelpada y las botas negras , un saco rojo y ese cinturón en la cintura negro y la tan peculiar gorra de santa Claus y una barba blanca más falsa que la muerte de kageyama reiji

Midorikawa se le quedo mirando tan fijamente al pelirojo santa Claus, que Hiroto no pudo guardar el comentario que pensaba en ese momento

-si quieres, puedes sentarte en mis piernas y decirme que quieres para navidad-

-he...-saliendo de su mundo-… ¿Qué dices?, torpe jamás me sentare en tus piernas santa pervertido-

-eso dices ahora, vamos, eres mi reno,- sentándose junto a midorikawa- así que ponte estas lindas orejas –tomando la diadema y colocársela al peliverde- y salgamos a repartir los regalos, claro si quieres recibir el tuyo-

-¿Qué también, me darás algo?, ¿quiero ver? Dame, si…dame por favor te lo suplico-

-claro, te daré, pero –poniéndose de pie- todo a su debido tiempo, vamos, que los niños esperan sus regalos-

-sí, vamos, dales ya eso regalos a los niños, quiero ver mi regalo ya –sonriendo feliz por su regalo-

-bueno, pues salgamos-

Hiroto y midorikawa salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la enorme estancia donde jugaban todos los niños, hitomiko los esperaba y al verlos se acercó a ambos.

-vaya, Hiroto luces guapo con ese traje de santa Claus –sonriendo – ¡cierto midorikawa!-

-he…si, si claro, mi regalo, ya lo quiero-

-bueno, esperaras midorikawa, primero los niños-

Hitomiko llevo a hiroto donde los pequeños llamando su atención, al ver a "santa Claus" y los regalos todos se acercaron rodeando al pelirojo, el pelirojo se sentó en una de las sillas de ese lugar y comenzó a escuchar a los pequeños niños y niñas que hay vivian los cuales se sentaban en sus piernas y una que otra pequeña le regalaba un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo al falso santa Claus.

-¿Qué envidia me dan?-

-¿de qué hablas midorikawa?- acercándose hitomiko-

-he…de los niños…recibiendo regalos de ese farsante intento de santa Claus mientras que yo no recibo ni un pequeño regalo-

-tranquilo, Hiroto dijo que también te daría algo, por ello cuando escucho que tus padres saldrían te invito a venir, así aprovecharía a darte su obsequio hoy-

-¡enserio!...que bien, y que es, dime –

-no sé, no me digo que seria, solo dijo "es un regalo que solo a midorikawa le gustara y le impresionara verlo"-

-¿Qué será?- pensando y mirar a Hiroto-

-ven te serviré un chocolate, sígueme, cuando Hiroto termine con los regalos lo envió contigo-

-está bien…probare el chocolate-

Midorikawa siguió a hitomiko a esta la sala del orfanato donde había un árbol de navidad adornado con listones, escarcha, algunas luces y cartas que los niños habían escrito y colgado junto a las esferas, midorikawa observo el árbol y vio una esfera muy particular, dejo el chocolate caliente en una mesita junto a el sofá y se acercó y la tomo entre las manos.

-esta cosa aún existe- mirando una esfera grande de color rojo, con un dibujo medio deforme de una persona- ….creí que después de ese día la había tirado a la basura-

-fue bueno que la recuperara no crees-entraba Hiroto a la sala y llegando frente a midorikawa-

-esto es tan horrible, ya veo por qué todos se burlaban de este dibujo cuando tenía siete años-

-pero para ti era especial, no-

-sí, pero nada tiene que ver el por qué esta aquí-

-ese día te vi tirarla,-tomando la esfera y colgarla de nuevo- y la guarde, como dicen la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro !cierto!-

-sí, pero esto es mi basura, porque la guardaste-

-por el simple hecho que te pertenecía, además… suzuno dijo que era mío ya que ese dibujo era yo, que tú le habías dicho que me dibujaste para recordarme siempre después de que te adoptaran y no me olvidaras-

-he…-sonrojado – y tú le creíste-

-¡es mentira!-

-claro que lo es….yo...no te dibuje…además, ni se parece a ti- mirando la esfera y el deforme dibujo-

-aun así, no importa,…es especial porque fue hecho por ti, y para mí es un tesoro-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-midorikawa…yo, debo decirte algo…., pero antes- tomando a midorikawa del mentón –

-¿Qué cosa?, que quieres de mi-

-solo cierra los ojos-

-está bien – cerrando los ojos-

Midorikawa hizo caso y cerro los ojos, esperando fuera porque el pelirojo le diera su regalo, ya que minutos antes había visto algunas cajas de regalo bajo el árbol, pero en cambio recibió un beso por parte del pelirojo. El cual al hacer contacto con los labios del peliverde se acercó a este en un abrazo para hacer un mejor contacto y un beso que duro unos minutos, que fueron más suficientes para que Hiroto disfrutara el momento y dejar a un impresionado midorikawa que tenía los ojos abiertos por completo e impresionado y sonrojado.

-¡listo! –Alegándose de midorikawa- ahora tú regalo –buscando bajo el árbol-

-¿Qué cosa? –Mirando a Hiroto- … ¿Por qué me has besado?-

-bueno, porque estas bajo un muérdago...además...a mí- siendo interrumpido por midorikawa-

-¿Cuál muérdago? –Señalando el techo- aquí, no hay ni un muérdago ni nada-

-te equivocas, mira –señalando el árbol de navidad-

Midorikawa observo el árbol con atención y había un muérdago colgado a la mitad del árbol, se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Quién rayos pone un muérdago donde solo hay niños viviendo? …además porque Hiroto lo besaba, eso no era excusa para ser besado.

-¿midorikawa? –Llamando la atención del peliverde- ¡feliz navidad! –Entregando una caja de color rojo y con un moño dorado pegado-

- he…-saliendo de sus pensamientos y tomar la cajita- ¿Qué es esto?-

-tu regalo, que mas, ¿pensé en que regalarte?, la verdad no tenía nada en mente, pensaba regalarte un oso de peluche, pero me dije acaso tiene cinco años, también pensé en comprar una joya, pero dije no es una chica, también pensé en unas flores, pero eso solo te las daría si fueras más que mi amigo, pensé en invitarte a cenar, cosa que ya hice, así que realmente rebusque en mis pensamientos…¿Qué regalarte? Que te gustaría…..así que te compre algo que sé que te gustara y no se ve mal en un chico…pero si no te gusta aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarlo-

Mientras Hiroto le daba un discurso a midorikawa, el peliverde abrió la cajita quitando el moño y la envoltura y al ver el contenido había una pequeña tarjeta y una cadena dorada para chicos con una muy extraña pieza parecida a un balón de futbol, midorikawa tomo la nota, la cual al mirar el contenido se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente y miro a Hiroto lentamente el cual ahora lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿y bien?…. ¿Qué dices?-

-es enserio-

-claro, jamás te he mentido o si-

-bueno…. Si… -

-entonces, aceptas- sorprendido –

-sí, acepto, pero…-sonrojándose y mirar a la pequeña nota- …yo no tengo un regalo tan…especial como el tuyo-

-ya me has dado el mejor regalo, el que aceptes estar conmigo –tomando las manos de midorikawa- es más que suficiente para mí, creerme al igual que ese beso-

-¡ryuuji! –

Hiroto volvió a besar a midorikawa acercándose y esta vez profundizar más ese beso lleno de pasión el cual ahora correspondía midorikawa llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de hiroto y hacer más profundo aquel beso el cual después de la falta del aire se alejaron y hiroto termino por besar el cuello de midorikawa.

-¿quiero darte un regalo, Hiroto?…algo demasiado especial-

-para mi es más que suficiente tu presencia junto a mi- abrazando a el peliverde-

-para mí no, ya me diste mucho, ahora, te daré algo del mismo valor, vamos –alegándose de Hiroto y tomarlo de la maño- antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado ser tu novio-

-está bien, vamos donde tu gustes-

Ese día Hiroto le pidió a midorikawa fuera su novio por medio de una nota en es cajita

"midorikawa, ¿quieres ser mi novio?, me gustas demasiado, como para decirlo directamente, te amo más que un amigo y quiero esta solo contigo"

Después de esa tarde midorikawa se llevó a Hiroto a su casa para darle su regalo a su novio el cual ya le había dado dos regalos, una cadena y declararle su amor. Y hitomiko no pudo encontrar a ninguno de los dos por toda la casa, estaba segura ambos estaban en la sala conversando hace más de una hora.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>espero les gustara<p>

**MidÖö Kìrä chäN **bye-bye


End file.
